


Champagne Supernova

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Champagne Supernova - Oasis (Song)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist
Summary: Just something that came up in my mind while listening to the song on repeat.





	Champagne Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



https://i.imgur.com/h2U7abY.jpg


End file.
